TEARS TEENS
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: cuatro jovenes elegidos por el destinos los son: anthony, odette, jessica, salcedo y nathaly que tienen que encontrar las joyas de los planetas siguientes: luna, marte, mercurio, jupiter y venus. ellos afrontaran sus destinos, en los mundos que viajaran los jovenes se encontraran con el enemigo poderoso es el Rey malvado el novio de odette. y ahi tambien a jaden yuki es aliado
1. Prologo

**Tears of Teens **

**::::Prologo:::**

En el Colegio de la Unidad el Cenáculo que se convirtió de la nada en una Academia está desarrollada que los Jóvenes estarán por 6 años estudiando para llegar ser profesionales tienen su excepto su grado de nivel por las notas y conocimientos que tienen los estudiantes e incluso cada estudiante tiene su propio dormitorio pero están separados el dormitorio de chicos y de chicas.

Mientras se escuchó gritos de dos estudiantes desde dormitorio de chicas, las demás fueron en busca del grito Apenas eran 5:00Am

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto una joven de castaño claro mientras bostezaba puso su mano en la boca con mediamente despierta

—No Lo sé, pero creo que ella es la nueva estudiante—respondió señalo por la causa del asusto y gritos de los dos chicas con un tono tan amable y sonrisa cálida una joven de cabello largo azabache con estatura tan pequeña y mediamente despierta también.

— ¿Oye tu no deberías estar en tu habitación? ¿Qué haces? —daban preguntan tan rápidas las chicas al su apariencia y carnet son estudiantes de 6to año de clase "C" con una hablada tan fríamente

—Necesito esta habitación solo estaré tres días—respondía con un tono tan frio como el hielo que las chicas de su último año en esta academia se sorprendieron y se fueron con una furia que se mostraron en sus rostros, les saco la lengua burlándose de ellas. Y Voltea detrás de ella estaban dos chicas de su mismo edad, Grado y la Clase eran del 4to año Clase "B". —Ustedes son de mi clase ¿Verdad? —les cuestiona la chica de cabello rubio, piel blanca cargaba anteojos puestos y con un acento tan diferente y es una Mexicana por la apariencia de la chica mexicana las dos chicas de su misma clase solo asentaron la cabeza a la cuestión de la chica rubia mexicana.

— ¡Odette, Jessy! —por detrás de ellas aparecía una joven de castaño oscuro llamándolas a las dos chicas por sus nombres y voltearon por detrás reconocieron a su amiga Nathaly Castro

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con confusión en sus ojos la joven de azabache con recogido su cabello con un moño.

—_**Olvidaste los preparativos para el club**_—le comunico la joven de castaño oscuro por el oído de su amiga azabache y a lo mismo fue a su amiga de castaño claro con estatura alta pero tuvo agacharse un poco por lo menos hasta ya eran 6:00AM

— ¡Lo Olvide por completo! —se desesperó al momento de decirle los preparativos que había tenido planeado a esta misma hora y fue directamente corriendo gritaba despidiéndose de su compañera rubia mexicana y asentó la cabeza la chica rubia mexicana.

— ¡Odette, No Olvides a decirles a Anthony y a Salcedo! —grito para darles el aviso a dos jóvenes que estaban decididos en hacer los preparativo la joven de azabache de tamaño tan pequeño

— ¿Qué? ¡AHHH! —Volteaba mientras corría con una velocidad tan rápida y no se dio cuenta de las escaleras callo como un estropajo gritaba del dolor

—Oye, Odette ¿Estas bien? —pregunto la enana de azabache

—S-Si eso creo—respondió levantándose por sí misma con dolor por su parte trasera sobándose del dolor camino directamente al dormitorio de chicos, pero las reglas de la academia dicen: las chicas no deben entrar al dormitorio de chicos y lo mismo se dirige a los chicos que no deben entrar al dormitorio de chicas lo único pudo hacer la joven de castaño claro es disfrazarse de chico para no ser completamente descubierta por los profesores y entro con cuidado al dormitorio de chicos, tenía que encontrar a dos chicos exclusivamente pasaba por todos los lugares del dormitorio de chicos y no los encentraba la única era los baños termales no podía entrar porque ella es una chica y como al salir ellos del baño termal, la chica le señas para vengan directamente hacia allá donde ella se encontraba y fueron.

—Ese estilo de ropa lo conozco—comentaba el chico de estatura alta cabello azabache claro observando la apariencia del chico y supo quién era el simplemente es su amiga de castaño claro disfrazada de chico

—No es momento de Molestarme, Anthony—sonriendo tan forzadamente aguantando ese estilo de broma por parte de su amiga azabache claro

—Anthony, eres sorprendente lo supiste más rápido que yo—comento burlándose de su amiga de castaño claro y más se sorprendido que su amigo de azabache claro se diera cuenta antes que el aquel Joven de azabache oscuro

—_**Dejen eso para después cuando estemos afuera de este dormitorio los golpeare, ¡¿Entendieron?!**_ —con ganas de golpearlos la peli castaña claro y arrastrándolos afuera del dormitorio y pudo por fin dejándolos con un golpe en la cabeza las dos amigas de los tres llegaron para reunirse completamente los cincos "los preparativos del club" era simplemente una excusa porque ya en su reloj eran las 6:50AM.

Era para simplemente para ir a ese "Club" es una laboratorio tan administrativo que lo manejaba las chicas de castaño oscuro y de azabache claro es necesario que lo manejen porque dentro de ese laboratorio es una nave para viajar al tiempo tanto pasado, futuro y presente. En este preciso momento están en el presente, pero por orden de sus dos amigas hoy les tocara ir al Futuro pero será diferente cuidad e lugar.

— ¡¿AL FUTURO?! —Gritaron los tres jóvenes muy sorprendidos que estaban en aquel momento de decirle que van ahora al futuro

—Si es necesario que vayan es muy importante si desean pueden Llevarse a Mai—decía tomando de la mano a sus tres amigos mostrándoles a la hadita Mai

—De acuerdo lo llevaremos —sonrió el joven de azabache oscuro

—_Tonto eso nos dará una molestia_—voltearon a verlo al joven de azabache oscuro con una mirada asesina que se mostraban en sus ojos.

—Chicos, tengan suerte—decía muy tímidamente la chica enana de cabello azabache claro alzando la mano con una sonrisa tan cálida

—Claro —le devolvieron una sonrisa a su amiga tan tierna y dulce alzando también la mano

Con aquella sonrisa se despidieron de su amiga Jessica Mora y también de su amiga Nathaly Castro con el botón rojo diciendo la computadora de la Nave "Listo para acceder al Futuro"

— ¡Chicos listos a la cuenta de 1,2 y 3! —avisa la joven de castaño oscuro con un rostro que mostraba tan seria y aplasto completamente el botón verde para poder acceder al futuro sus tres amigos

De un Mar de Hojas desparecieron por completo el acceso fue completamente un éxito asi que lo único que pueden hacer las dos chicas Nathaly y Jessica es solo esperar a que sus amigas lleguen sanos y salvos.

Llegando al Futuro tan inconformarle porque ellos cayeron de manera contraria no fue tanto un éxito al acceso del futuro que la chica castaño claro con un golpe los hace volar a sus amigos para poder ella levantarse y al observar el Futuro solo se vieron ruinas por todos lados.

—Salcedo, Anthony ¿Pueden ver esto? —pregunto

—Si lo veo es completamente diferente se parece a lo que ya me imaginaba y tal vez nosotros seamos los elegidos de estar aquí y tendremos que morir aq- —Respondió con una expresión tan sorprendida aquel joven de azabache oscuro y comenzaba con sus monólogos fue interrumpido por el chico de azabache claro de un solo segundo lo golpeo

—Deja tus monólogos por otro lado, Salcedo esto es… —golpea al chico de azabache oscuro y mientras observaba junto con su amiga de castaño claro

—Si jamás había visto un Futuro espantoso—poniéndose completamente tensa que hasta ponerse tan pálida su cuerpo comienza sudar

—Odette, ¿Lo has visto esto antes? —pregunto

—S-Si —su piel estaba tan pálida por un punto que llegaba casi a desmayarse que solo llego a decir solo "Si" pero como no podía de lo que tensa que estaba

—Cálmate, Odette nosotros estamos contigo no pasara nada —le tomaron de la mano sus dos amigos de azabache claro y oscuro con una sonrisa tan tierna y ella solo pudo asentar la cabeza y de un segundo no pudo aguantar se desmayó cayendo al suelo

La llaman tanto por su nombre no despertaba que hasta incluso darle algún medicamente no valía de nada, ella sentía una calidez parecía como si ella era llevaba por la espalda de alguien volviendo a la realidad despertó con un suspiro pero apenas podía hablar solo sacaba su respiración.

— ¿Estas despiertas, Odette? —pregunta la persona que la llevaba por la espalda con una curiosidad tan preocupante

No Pudo decir porque solo pudo sacar su respiración quería decirle "Si" pero no podía intentaba a cada momento sacar su habla comenzó a caer lágrimas en sus ojos hasta caían esas lágrimas en la camisa de la persona que la llevaba en la espalda no sabría el ¿Por qué? Estaba llorando su amiga se lo quería le dio como una vergüenza preguntarle lo que le pasaba asi que dejaba que lloraba hasta que paro de llorar por completo, trato nuevamente hablar y por fin pudo decirle a su amigo "Si".

—Entonces, ¿Ya estás bien?

—S-Si Gracias—con una sonrisa pudo hablar correctamente con su garganta tan infectada

—No me des las gracias, Tonta solo que me siento feliz que estés bien. Después de todo eres mi Amiga—se sintió alagado por al menos un poco y le envía una sonrisa tan tierna y cálida

—Tú También lo eres mi amigo que juntos compartimos tristezas, Felicidades y Diversiones —también pudo hablar correctamente y pudo decirle lo que ella quería decirle a su amigo tan íntimo le devolvió una sonrisa tan cálida

Los Amigos nunca se separan se confían entre ellos siempre estarán juntos se aprecian como si fueran hermanos asi son los amigos, te Apoyan en todo comparten contigo tan felicidad y Tristeza.


	2. Cap 1: El Futuro es ahora un Castatrofe

**Tears Teens **

**Capítulo 1 **

**El Futuro es Ahora una catástrofe **

A la Época del Siglo XX, Existían Adolecentes luchaban por proteger la paz del mundo de la Tierra aunque eso sea sacrificar sus almas o sus vidas para que pueda este mundo estar en paz y tranquilidad aquellos Adolecentes murieron por haberse sacrificado para proteger este mundo y cayera en manos del Demonio que causa todas catástrofe asi pasando 5000 Años después nueva era comenzó pero no sabría si el demonio que fue sellado por los Adolecentes estaría sellado para siempre por un mar de lluvias se abría la puerta del sello y las catástrofe comenzaron otra vez, pero para la desgracia del Demonio Dethan y las joyas de los planetas de la luna, marte, mercurio, júpiter y Venus fueron expandidas por otros mundos aquellos Adolecentes Legendarios muertos reencarnaron en otros cuerpos más juveniles fueron 3 Adolecentes los nombres de los Elegidos son: Anthony Rojas es el primer chico elegido dado que su personalidad tiene gran parecido al anterior Adolecente Legendario fue heredado una Katana Japonesa porque a comparación el Adolecente Legendario era un Japonés y cuando no tiene espada usa sus puños para luchar los muñecos malditos creados por el rey malvado, tiene un gran lazo con sus dos amigos que son también los elegidos para enfrentarse al mal y proteger el mundo, aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo lo hizo por la forma como maltrataban a las personas si el mundo es completamente destruido. Vamos con el Segundo es José Salcedo dado a su personalidad Callada fue elegido porque él puede ver el futuro tiene el mismo parecido al Segundo Joven y claramente el Joven Legendario ha sido una chica pero quien a pensar que esto pasaría que él era una chica, José Salcedo tiene un gran Lazo con Anthony Rojas y con su otro amigo el Siempre supuso que realmente pasaría siempre es molestado por sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora el Tercer Elegido es una chica nadie se imaginaba pero es la Verdad porque se sorprenden si su Adolecente Legendario es una chica, su nombre es Odette Del Pozo el poder heredado a Ella es curar las heridas y purificar los poderes malditos de cualquier Demonio pero para poder vencer necesitan más purificación ella es tan ruda con sus mejores amigos a pesar se preocupa mucho por ellos, hasta el punto de llega a Llorar por ellos pero es la más fuerte del grupo. Ellos son conocidos como: Tears Teens por sus formas de actuar, ellos para proteger el mundo deben su misión de salvar el mundo consiguiendo las 5 joyas legendarias cada joya tiene a su princesa y príncipe.

En el Mundo del Futuro que fueron enviados obligadamente por sus dos amigas, los tres Adolecentes después haber visto un Futuro tan espantoso que por esa razón que su amiga Odette se Cayo enferma ver tanta masacre en frente suyo, no podían hacer nada lo que único hacer lo posible curarla de alguna forma u otra.

— ¡Oye Anthony no sabes alguna medicina con que salvarla con la tensidad! —grito Salcedo con un tono de desesperación y sudaba su rostro y caían gotas de sudor cada momento que no podía hacer por su mejor amiga de castaño claro

— ¿Crees que soy médico? —cuestiona Anthony furioso de poder hacer nada apretó su mano de lo furioso que se tenía en sí mismo

— ¡No pero por lo menos sabes algo de medicina! —desesperado tomándolo de la camisa enfurecido por lo tanto que llego al punto de golpearlo algo empezaba a brillar en el pantalón del chico de azabache oscuro

—Salcedo, ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto

—No lo sé pero no cambies de tema ¡¿Cómo Salvaremos a Odette, Idiota?! —mirando su pantalón decía soltando al chico de azabache claro y se desespera nuevamente con gritos tan fuertes no sabía contener su enfurecimiento

—Salcedo, ya te dije que no se ninguna medicina —decía el chico de azabache claro no tomando atención al tema nuevamente que volvía a cada rato su amigo de azabache oscuro

—_**No se preocupen por Odette, ella está bien solo está descansando**_—hablo un alguien saliendo del pantalón del chico de azabache oscuro y era la hada en forma humana que se les recomendó sus dos amigas Jessica y Nathaly

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el chico de azabache oscuro enfurecido la señala como que si fuera un enemigo y comenzó a controlar su chakra considerablemente y al ir directo a Atacar fue detenido por su amigo de cabello azabache claro. — ¿Por qué me detienes?

—Esa hada es Mai, Idiota—Respondió mientras lo golpeo en solo segundo

— ¿Tu eres Mai? —pregunto mientras se levantaba por si mismo tan sorprendido que no se imaginó que el hada fuera tan hermosa hasta que completamente se enamoró de la Hada en forma humana con un vestido rosado, cabello largo rosa, su piel color de miel, ojos color rojos como un carmesí, el chico de azabache oscuro quedo completamente embobado por ella. —_Ella es tan Hermosa _

—_Salcedo, jamás cambiaras sigues el Gay de siempre _—pensó mientras que suspiraba con una gota de agua en su cabeza caía

—_**Wo duibuqi ni, sa er sai duo xiansheng**_ —hablo la hada en forma humana sonriendo pero con un acento completamente al de los dos Castellanos y aun sea ella una Hada realmente es una china que habla diferente que ellos dos solo cuando está en su forma humana

— ¿Qué? —no entiendo sinceramente el chico de cabello de azabache oscuro como que jamás en su vida ha estudiado el lenguaje chino.

— _**¡Lo siento mucho estoy acostumbrada que en mi cuerpo real hablo en Chino**_! —recordó que los dos chicos no saben su mismo lenguaje que ella

—No te preocupes, pero dinos ¿Cómo despertara nuestra amiga? —sonriendo el chico de cabello azabache oscuro, dejando ese tema y le pregunta mostrando un rostro tan preocupante

—_**Tranquilos, solo tengo que usar un poco de mi magia**_—tratando de sonreír observo por un momento sus caras que mostraban preocupación asi que comenzó arden una gran cantidad de magia por su interior por todos lados.

Iluminaban mariposas y llegaban al cuerpo de la chica y sus ojos abrían poco a poco cuando los abre completamente por la magia de la hada la baja con cuidado, Se levantó por si misma observo a sus amigos tan preocupados.

— ¿Qué Ocurre? —pregunto

—Nada, solo que Odette ya estás bien—Respondió todavía con su rostro que mostraba con una preocupación hacia a la chica de castaño claro

—Si, además tuve un sueño hermoso—Sonrió mientras aplaudía con una gran alegría que se mostraba en su rostro de felicidad

— ¿De qué se trataba? —pregunto incrédulo el chico de cabello azabache claro cruzando los brazos

— ¡Soñé con Mi Carlos! —respondió con una alegría que se mostraba tanto como en su ojos y que como en su rostro.

—_**Me Lo tenía que diría esto siempre soñando con su novio**_—pensaban mientras suspiraron los chicos de azabache claro y oscuro con una gota de agua cayendo por detrás de su cabeza

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Mai? —pregunto

—Odette, lo olvidaste que ella vino con nosotros—respondió el chico de cabello azabache claro mientras cruzaba los brazos señalo al culpable que trajo a la hada llamada Mai

—Lo siento, Anthony realmente lo olvide—hablaba incrédula con su mano que puso en su cabeza mientras sonriendo tan forzadamente con una mirada asesina observo a su amigo de azabache oscuro. —Pero me hiciste acuerdo que Salcedo fue que la trajo

— ¡Pero, Pero si no la hubiera traído en estos momentos estarías muerta! —gritaba con sus ojos y rostros mostraba de un gatito asustado que quería huir aquel chico de azabache de oscuro

—Claro que no, si querían medicinas yo tenía en mi mochila—hablaba incrédulamente por dentro se burlaba de su amigo más tonto del grupo

—_**Jamás cambiara, Cuando estamos en otro mundo ella se pone tan fría como hielo**_—pensaban incrédulamente los chicos de azabache claro y oscuro con un suspiro teniendo una gota de agua detrás de su cabeza

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —pregunto con una mirada tan asesina y hasta sospechaba que los dos hablaban mal de ella como siempre o tal vez burlándose de ella.

— ¡N-Nada Ver-Verdad, Anthony! —balbuceaba con todo que su rostro mostraba confusión y desesperación

—Cl-Claro, O-Odette no dijimos nada—Titubeo con un rostro tan lleno de sudor que se puso un tanque de agua caliente que hervía todo en su cuerpo.

—Eso espero de ustedes, tontuelos —con una mirada tan sonriente y mientras suspiraba del aburrimiento de estar cansada de enfadarse con sus tontos amigos

— ¡Ahhh! —de pronto al chico de azabache claro le dio un dolor fuerte en su pecho y apenas podía respirar cayó al suelo ya desmayándose con su rostro tan pálido

— ¿Qué? ¡Anthony! —volteo por detrás la chica de cabello de color castaño claro y observo que su amigo de azabache claro cayo desmayado gritaba del asombro asi que trataba de ayudarlo y para que pueda respirar sacando de su mochila una botella con agua dándole de beber la botella con agua su respiración volvió poco a poco.

— ¡Odette! ¡Dime si Anthony está bien! —balbuceaba a cada momento se movía a cada rato no dejaba de desesperarse el chico de azabache oscuro

—¡Tranquilo, Salcedo! —lo golpeo con un tono molesto cruzando las manos

—Lo siento pero, Odette ¿Está bien? —resignado mientras le cuestiona a su amiga de castaño claro

—Claro está bien, solo necesita descansar eso es todo—respondió a la cuestión que le había dado su mejor amigo de azabache oscuro con una sonrisa

—Qué bueno—suspiro tan aliviado

—_**Pero no sé si esta medicina me dure bastante, estoy preocupada por Anthony esta poco a poco bien pero muy pronto sus instintos de vampiros podrían aparecer y nos matarían a mí, a salcedo y a Mai…**_—pensaba con un rostro tan triste y preocupante observando su cuerpo poco pálido apretó su mano del ser tan inútil en cada batalla o en un mundo que se encuentran ella siempre dice que no puede hacer nada.

— ¿Odette, te ocurre algo? —pregunto

—N-No me ocurre nada solo estaba pensando en cómo salir es todo—titubeaba con una sonrisa para no tener preocupado a su mejor amigo de azabache oscuro mientras que volteo por otro lado con un rostro tan preocupante. —_**No sé cómo ayudar a mis amigos si no tengo todavía la verdadera fuerza **_

Por otro lado del mundo Futuro en una Mansión Inmensa con Oscuridad que se rodeaba en toda la mansión la familia es Llamada como Medigcana, es una familia contribuida por el Demonio Dethan un malvado Rey que desea apoderarse de las 5 joyas para destruir toda la tierra completamente junto con sus guardianes aquellos guardianes conocidos como Rabbit Medigcana.

—Vaya, Vaya lo que veo pero si son Niños—comentaba unos de los guardianes Rabbit Medigcana con apariencia de un humano con orejas de conejos con una sonrisa burla observando mediante una pantalla pequeña aquellos tres adolescentes piensa que son unos novatos.

—Cof, Cof Mi querido Hijo Leyber, ellos no son tan débiles como tú piensas—tosiendo tan fingidamente le dejo claro que los tres adolescentes no son débiles aunque presiente una poder inmenso cuando observaba a la chica de castaño claro. —_**Esa chica es especial…**_

— ¿Tú crees, Padre? —pregunto tan inseguro

—Asi es, Leyber

—Por favor, Mi Leyber no seas tan pesimista—una chica de castaño oscuro con una sonrisa tan malvada abrazando con pasión. —Padre, ¿Qué desea?

—Ivelisse, Leyber deseo que consigan las 5 joyas en un Mes —dio una orden tan inmediata con un tono de seriedad en su silla sentado pensaba tan oscuramente con una sonrisita malvada en su rostro. —_**Si consigo las 5 joyas esa chica será mía… **_

— ¡Si Señor! —alzaron sus manos al mando de su jefe e padre y directamente se fueron a los lugares que se encontraran las 5 joyas

Asi comienza la verdadera batalla entre los Tears Teens y los guardianes Rabbit Medigcana y también con encontrar las 5 Joyas ¿Serán capaces Odette, Salcedo y Anthony de vencerlos y encontrar las 5 Joyas?


	3. Cap 2: ¡¿Los enemigos aparecen!

Tears Teens

Capítulo 2

¡Los Nuevos Enemigos Aparecen!

Pasando horas después de que los tres adolescentes reposaron un poco para estar preparados en su misión que tienen que cumplir, en descanso unos de ellos es Anthony Rojas porque sufre de instintos de Vampiros no lo puede controlar así que comienzan sus dolores en su pecho e corazón la única que puede purificar su corazón es su mejor amiga Odette Del Pozo al menos pudo recuperarse pero continuando con su misión ellos fueron en busca de una posada para poder ayudar a descansar.

— ¡Odette descansemos! —protesto con cansancio cayendo al piso un chico azabache oscuro

—No seas optimista, Salcedo tenemos que seguir porque o sino no llegaremos algún lugar donde Anthony puede descansar el no está en condiciones de pelear—hablo con un tono molesto

—Por favor, Odette déjanos descansar no seas tan mala—le protestaba de un tono tan chillón como el de un niño

—_**Creo que deberíamos seguir, José**_—Comento con un rostro tan sonriente falsamente con una gota de agua cayendo en su cabeza

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Mai? —pregunto

—Porque creo que estamos en problemas…—responde mientras titubea volteando por detrás se observaba ladrones de otros lugares huyendo

— ¡Vamos escondernos! —ordeno la chica de castaño claro con un tono tan frio yéndose por los arbustos asintieron la cabezas ellos y se escondieron por los arbustos

Cruzaron por la Vía que se dirigían los ladrones, por un lugar diferente mientras ya no se veía rastro de los Ladrones aquellos Adolecentes salieron aliviados.

—Qué alivio nos salvamos—suspiro aquel chico de azabache oscuro con alivio

—Sí pero debemos seguir—aseguro con un tono frio se dirigió a irse llevándose por la espalda a su amigo de azabache claro

— ¡No seas así! —protesto con un tono chillón como un niño de 8 años

—_**Creo que deberíamos hacer caso lo que dice ella, José**_ —le hablo por el oído al chico de azabache oscuro

—Ya está bien

Mientras tanto por otro lugar, dos jóvenes huyendo de personas que solo le lanzaban flechas y espadas por razón que los odiaban por ser de características Asiáticas con un tono molesto decían aquellos jóvenes.

—Odio esta gente, ¿Por qué son así? —preguntaba, un chico de marrón huyendo con un tono molesto con característica asiática

—No seas optimista y sigue huyendo —hablo incrédula un espíritu que salió de pronto junto a el chico de marrón

—Yubel, ya lo sé, pero no puedo correr tan rápido estoy muy cansado—diciendo mientras protestaba como un chico llorón de 10 años era un cobarde a pesar de tener 18 años. Con una mirada tan burlona comenzaba con sus comentarios. —No podrán atraparme, Idiotas

— ¡Maldito, chico japonés! —Grito el hombre— ¡Ven acá te atrapare! —decía con una molestia que se tenía en frente momento a atacar al chico japonés.

— ¡jajaja! —con un rostro de payaso el marrón se burlaba con agidez. —No me atrap- ¡Ahh! —muy burlón se la pasaba tanto que se dio contra el árbol y cayendo encima de una chica castaña apenas se salvo de ser lastimo el otro chico azabache claro desmayado tratando de levantarse el japonés. —Auch, eso me dolió creo que me torcí mi tobillo ¡¿estas bien?!—con tanto al levantarse apenas podía ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que se torció su tobillo derecho y también de una chica quiso disculparse al menos, pero la ayuda a levantarse delicadeza.

—Gracias, Japonés—respondió con una frialdad mostrando antes de que se enojara con aquel japonés. — ¡PERO DEBERIAS TENER CUIDADO! —Grito la chica de ojos castaños —y, ¿Quién eres? —pregunto después de haberle gritado y golpeado con una mirada tan fría como siempre.

—p-pues yo soy…—tartamudea el chico de marrón y haciendo juegos con sus manos

— ¡espera! —lo miro a los ojos perfectamente bien y era realmente un chico de algún anime que haya visto. — ¡¿eres Jaden Yuki?! —Pregunto.

—Así es, ¿Por qué me conoce? —asintió la cabeza respondió, mientras le había cuestionado.

—pues…en mi mundo eres un dibujo animado —con una sola mirada ya estaba nerviosa contaba sus dedos mientras que tartamudea presentándose con una sonrisa tan tierna solamente a ella y a su amigo desmayado.

—e…eso es lo de menos me presentare como se debe, mucho soy Odette Del Pozo y el de la derecha es mi amigo Anthony Rojas

Salcedo Sintió un escalofrió porque Odette solo presento a ella y a Anthony ni siquiera ni un momento se acordó de él. En cada momento que deseaba hablar con Jaden no podía realmente porque Odette lo lanzaba para otro lado y era completamente ignorado.

—A…Así que veras nosotros venimos de otro mundo y…—tartamudea sonriendo forzadamente mostraba en el rostro la castaña y volteo por detrás sentía que alguien se acerca. — _**¿Qué es este presentimiento?**_

—Odette, ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto

—_**Porque soy la única que puede sentirlo…**_—pensó con el rostro tan pálido de los nervios y le pregunto al azabache oscuro mirando al frente. —Salcedo, ¿estás ahí?

—_**Jaden, tengo un malo presentimiento**_—un espíritu aparece justo a lado del chico de marrón mostraba con el rostro tan serio y frio.

— _**¿de qué se trata?**_

—_**no lo sé pero tengo cuidado, Jaden**_—con un simple palabras del espíritus desapareció, mientras que aquella presciencia se hacía más fuerte.

Un Viento se escuchaba reventar por todos lados donde los rodeaban a los adolecentes mientras que Odette levantaba a su amigo azabache claro sosteniéndolo. De pronto se convirtió ese viento en remolinos y en esos remolinos aparecieron un chico y una chica de apariencia de conejos.

—Vaya, Vaya llegamos Mi leyber—una sonrisa tan malvada mostrando en el rostro, mientras abrazaba a su novio y observo en frente de ella jóvenes con poderes increíbles.

— ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?! —grito salcedo con el rostro de desesperación y odio concentro su chakra una cantidad enorme.

— _**¿Qué es ese poder?**_ —preguntaba con el rostro de confusión aquel chico de marrón.

—Interesante…—dijo la chica de castaño su rostro color chocolate con una sonrisita tan malvada junto con su novio, ellos preparados a atacar con sus armas.

—_**Salcedo no podrá vencerlos, tengo que detenerlo…pero no puedo Anthony esta junto a mí**_—pensó tan nerviosa como su cuerpo tan pálido que se mostraba que podía moverse observaba no podía dejar solo a su amigo.

Con una gran cantidad de chakra Salcedo lo volvía poco a poco como una bestia mas como un zorro ataco con su tremendas uñas de chakra, lo esquivaron a una gran velocidad y lo atacaron dejándolo herido con la espada grande con nombre "Shanen".

Volvió a levantarse con una energía tan increíble que solo dejaba que lo atacaran una, e otra, otra vez hasta que pudo concentrar el chakra de robar energía dejándola a la chica sin energía desmayándose.

— ¡MALDITO TU OBJETIVO FUE DEJARTE ATACAR, PARA DEJARME SIN ENERGIA! —Gritaba con un odio la chica de castaño con de piel de chocolate.

—Así es, tonta mi objetivo ese era y también con el que deseo pelear no es contigo, es contigo primo—dijo con una sonrisita malvada a pesar de sus heridas todavía moverse solo decía palabras.

—descansa, Ivelisse yo me encargare de el—apartando su mano el chico de azabache y de su corazón puso su pasión de pelear al estilo Karate Chino Xie Xang.

Los dos primos se encuentran en frente a frente se comenzara una gran batalla ¿Quién ganara de los dos? ¿Cómo Odette podrá ayudar a Salcedo, y no podrá jamás despertar Anthony?


End file.
